Autre Destinée
by Faenlgiec
Summary: Harry a une jumelle, et est éduqué par Sirius, alors que sa soeur est éduquée par Remus. ces deux derniers ont un fils et une fille séparément , Jean et Viviane. One shot sur leur vie. Et la fin de voldychounet.


Voilà l'OS promis. Malheureusement, Brent Maenen ne m'a pas permi de traduire ses fictions. Voilà pourquoi je ne pourrai pas, normalement, vous donner de traduction aujourd'hui. En échange, cet OS sera suivi de deux autres OS très courts...

* * *

Harry et Aurélie Potter étaient dans la 4e chambre. Les deux bébés semblaient perdus à cause l'absence de leur parents. Et étaient à sa portée. Voldemort tendit sa baguette vers la fille. Il cracha alors deux mots et vit avec joie une lumière rouge éclairer la pièce. Il appréciait tellement cela qu'il ne vit pas le petit Harry sauter et intercepter le sort, avant d'être projeté dans son berceau. Une cicatrice saignait sur son front. Aurélie brailla fortement, dans l'espoir de faire venir leurs parents. Ces derniers gisaient, sans vie, dans le salon. Leur troisième défi lancé au seigneur des ténèbres avait signé leur arrêt de mort. Le capitaine des aurors et la jeune médicomage étaient morts.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, un homme apparut. Comme le précédent, il portait une longue cape noire. Ses cheveux noirs contrastaient avec sa peau pale. Il se tint un instant devant les deux bébés, puis partit en entendant le bruit d'une moto. Peu après, un jeune homme à la peau légèrement halée et aux cheveux bruns, entra dans la maison et prit la jeune, très jeune fille dans ses bras. Celle ci se calma aussitôt. Dès qu'elle se fut endormie, l'homme la déposa à coté de son frère et elle se cola à lui. À ce moment là, arrivèrent un demi géant et un loup-garou, légèrement énervé par l'approche de la pleine lune.

-Comment as tu pu faire ça, Patmol? lui cracha t'il  
-Ce n'est pas moi! C'est Queuedver!  
-Et la reine d'Angleterre est une lycanthrope peut-etre?  
-Tu es passé à son palais un jour de pleine lune?  
-Pourquoi Queuedver aurait-il fait une chose pareille?  
-Par peur.  
-Hagrid, dit le lycan en se tournant vers le demi géant, tu le gardes jusqu'à l'arrivée du veritassérum.

Le demi géant s'avança et d'un geste assomma le jeune sorcier. Puis, il partit sur la moto, volante, soit dit en passant, et le lycan prit les deux enfants et transplanna. Il soigna ensuite le garçon. Puis, les deux enfants se rendormirent.

Il fallut une semaine pour se procurer du veritassérum pour Sirius. Un véritable scandale retentit lorsqu'on apprit que le "vaillant" langue de plomb Peter Pettigrow était un traitre. Harry et Aurélie furent placés sous la garde de leurs parrains, soit Sirius pour Harry et Remus pour Aurélie. Toutefois, les deux enfants ne supportaient pas d'être trop longtemps séparés.

Pendant deux ans, les parrains les éloignèrent progressivement. Deux ans furent nécessaires pour qu'ils ne ressentent plus de douleur en étant seuls.

Pendant cela, Sirius se maria avec la jeune Millie Greengrass, ou plutôt Black, désormais, ce qui fit un scandale, une Serpentarde pure souche ayant épousé un traitre à son sang, pire un Griffondor. ( et c'est là que tout le monde dit "Quelle horreur!„).

Une semaine plus tard, Remus épousait la belle Alice Crivey, et personne ne se soucia du mariage de deux sangs-mêlés.

Pendant encore sept ans, les enfants grandirent dans une atmosphère chaleureuse, une atmosphère de respect de l'Autre et de tolérance. De forts lien étaient tissés entre eux, de même qu'avec Viviane, la fille de Remus, et Jean, le fils de Sirius.

* * *

Puis, ils durent aller à Poudlard. Ils allèrent dans le chemin de travers à 6 dès qu'ils reçurent les lettres. Harry, Aurélie, Viviane et Jean s'étaient dépêchés de faire les achats sous l'oeil vigilant de Remus, puis rejoignirent Sirius devant le magasin du célèbre Florian Fortarome.

Ensuite vint le tour chez Ollivander. dès qu'ils entrèrent, ce dernier arriva. Il laissait sortir une vague impression de nausée. Il mesura tout ce qu'il était possible de mesurer sur le corps d'un enfant, puis tendit aux jumeaux une baguette.  
-Bois de noyer et ventricule de dragon.  
Ils exécutèrent deux ou trois mouvement, puis Ollivander leur reprit la baguette.  
Pendant une heure, Ollivander leur fit essayer l'entièreté de son magasin, comme si les mesures n'avaient servi à rien. Puis, il tendit finalement à Harry une baguette en disant  
-Bois de sureau, œil de basilic et plume de sombral, 33,5 cm  
Et à Aurélie, il dit  
-Bois de dragonnier, poil de griffon, 28 cm  
Alors qu'ils abaissaient en sifflant leur baguette, des étincelles sortirent de celles-ci, noires et vaporeuses pour Harry, rouges et claires pour Aurélie.  
Ollivander se tourna alors vers les deux autres, et il fallut une heure de plus pour trouver finalement la baguette en bois d'olivier et corne de licorne de 34 cm de long de Viviane et celle en bois de houx et plume de phénix de 27,5 cm de long de Jean.

Sur le chemin du retour, Sirius et Remus les emmenèrent à l'annimalerie, où ils purent choisir chacun un animal.  
Harry et Jean tombèrent en admiration devant deux oeufs, l'un noir et sombre, l'autre aigue-marine et brillant. Viviane et Aurélie préférèrent des animaux bien vivants, à savoir un extrêmement jeune griffon et une licorne.  
Le vendeur accepta de les leur vendre, surtout lorsque Sirius montra sa carte d'auror et menaça de saisir tous les biens du vendeur pour enfermement de licorne.

* * *

Le lendemain, de retour à la résidence Black, Harry et Jean virent leurs œufs se fendiller. Alors que celui de Jean fondit, celui d'Harry fut pulvérisé, laissant sortir une créature extrêmement étrange, que Jean ne savait visiblement pas voir, noire, avec certaines caractéristiques du basilic, et d'autres du sombral. Il avait une tête triangulaire aux jeux parfaitement inoffensifs, tant qu'on ne l'énervait pas ou que l'on avait pas vu de mort. Suivait un long cou, un corps de sombral et enfin une queue épineuse.  
De l'oeuf de Jean sortait un magnifique Phénix, bleu et argent, semblant fait d'eau plutôt que de feu. Les deux garçons appelèrent aussitôt Viviane et Aurélie.  
Le lendemain, ils durent partir à Poudlard. La licorne avait déjà poussé, et deux excroissances dorsale se faisaient visibles sous le pelage soyeux. Le griffon avait lui aussi poussé, et, même si tous les quatre adoraient le phénix de Jean, seuls Aurélie et Harry pouvaient voir le sombral de ce dernier.  
Alors qu'ils étaient dans le Poudlard expres, Harry, essayant de trouver un moyen de faire en sorte que les autres le voient, car le sombral était vraiment beau grâce à ses écailles sombres, eut soudain l'idée du siècle: il suffisait qu'il leur montre Voldemort par leurs souvenirs. Se concentrant fort, il envoya, par le lien qui les unissaient, et qui leur permettait de parler par télépathie, ses plus anciens souvenirs. Seule une lumière verte en sortait, mais ce fut suffisant pour que Viviane et Jean puissent voir Noiraud, le sombral d'Harry, et Blanchette, la licorne de Viviane, jouer ensemble. Puis, une jeune fille aux yeux et aux cheveux chocolats pénétra dans le compartiment en demandant  
-Vous n'auriez pas vu le crapaud de Neville?  
-Non.  
La jeune fille partit, et les quatre enfants reprirent leur discussion jusqu'à l'arrivée du chariot de friandises. Peu après, un blond et deux armoires à glace miniatures entrèrent, comptant "emprunter" des bonbons. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas vu un élément non négligeable: Noiraud. Ils tombèrent pelle-melle, et glissèrent du compartiment. Un Walter, le phénix de Jean, complètement fou de rage les attaqua. Ils s'enfuirent en voyant une licorne et un griffon, appelé Godric, les menacer de leurs cornes et griffes. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au château, puis, après s'être changé, suivirent Hagrid, le demi-géant. Durant le trajet en barque, ils ne parlèrent que par télépathie afin de renforcer leurs liens. Puis, une fois arrivés à un port souterrain, ils sortirent et repartirent.  
Le demi-géant frappa ensuite à la porte. Il avait réellement marché vite, et si Jean et Harry n'avaient pas fait monter Aurélie et Viviane sur la licorne et le sombral, elles auraient été épuisées.  
Une femme d'allure stricte, portant des lunettes rectangulaires, se présenta et les prit en charge.  
-Vous allez bientôt être réparti entre les différentes maisons. Je vous recommande d'être les plus propres possibles, (petit regard vers Ron, un grand nigaud roux avec une tache sur le nez) et les plus dignes possibles.  
Elle continua par le règlement d'ordre intérieur. Plutôt que d'écouter un règlement que Sirius leur avait fait apprendre par coeur,afin qu'ils puissent mieux le transgresser, ils discutèrent mentalement entre eux.  
-Tu sais ce qui repartit?  
-Sirius n'a pas voulu nous le dire.  
-Remus non plus.  
-J'espère qu'on ira à Griffondor.  
-Si tu as des muscles et pas de cervelle, c'est l'endroit rêvé pour toi. C'est Serdaigle pour l'Intelect, Poufsouffle pour ceux qui n'ont aucune qualités, et Serpentard pour …  
-Le reste, le coupa Jean.  
-Non, les plus rusés. Vicieux. Ambitieux.  
-Donc on sait qu'Harry ira à Poufsouffle.  
-C'est ça! Et traite moi de blaireau galleux tant que t'y es.  
-D'accord.  
-Jean et Harry, vous devriez arrêter, on va bientôt passer.  
-Oui Viviane.

Les quatre jeunes entrèrent alors dans la grande salle. Devant eux se tenait un grand chapeau miteux sur une chaise. Une déchirure se fit. Le choipeaux se mit alors à chanter.

Depuis mille ans je suis ici,  
Les quatre fondateurs m'ont créé,  
Pour que chacun je saches déchiffrer.  
depuis mille ans je repartis.  
Rusés et ambicieux,  
À Serpentard, seront heureux.  
Courageux et preux,  
À Griffondor, seront chez eux.  
Loyaux et bons,  
À Pouffsouffle, dormiront.  
Intelligents et dénigrants,  
À Serdaigle, feront leur temps.  
N'ayez peur de mes élans,  
Car je suis un choixpeau pensant,  
Et pourtant rien n'est absolu.  
Les griffondors peuvent trembler.  
Les serpentards être résolus.  
Les Serdaigles s'allier.  
Les Poufsouffles être connus.  
En ces temps sombres,  
Et pour que vive la magie,  
L'alliance ne tombera dans l'ombre,  
Et tout renaitra de la vie.

Puis, Mc Gonagall, l'austère femme qui les avaient gardés dans le hall dit  
-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez et mettrez le choipeaux sur votre tête.  
Abbot, Hannah.  
Une fille s'avança, s'assit sur le siège et mît le choipeaux sur sa tête.  
-Poufsouffle, annonça ce dernier.  
Une dizaine d'élèves passèrent avant que …  
-Black, Jean.  
Il s'avança dignement puis mît le choipeaux.  
-Griffondor!  
Encore bien des élèves plus tard, …  
-Lupin, Viviane.  
-Griffondor!  
Puis, alors que plus de la moitié des élèves étaient passés…  
-Potter, Aurélie.  
Elle s'avança vers le choipeaux, la tête haute.  
-Griffondor!  
-Potter, Harry.  
Il s'avança vers le choipeaux et le mît sur sa tête. Ce dernier se mît alors à lui parler par télépathie.  
-_Tu as beaucoup de courage. Mais tu es prêt à faire tes preuves. Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi dur à placer._  
_-Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ici?_  
_-Oh, un certain temps. 1000 ans, ce que tu saurais si tu avais écouté._  
_Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant un bon quart d'heure, avant que Mc Gonagall ne rappelle au choipeaux qu'il restait des élèves._  
-Griffondor, annonça t'il alors sans crier.  
Harry revint s'asseoir, en face de Viviane et à coté de sa soeur.  
Encore un bon bout de temps plus tard, Dumbledore s'exclama.  
-Nous allons maintenant chanter l'hymne de Poudlard.  
Les quatre prirent chacun un air de Vivaldi, plus précisément des quatre saisons. Harry prit l'Hiver, Viviane le printemps, Aurélie l'automne et Jean l'été. Ils avaient choisis des extraits afin de finir en coeur. Les quatre musiques se complétaient à la perfection pour donner quelque chose de nouveau.  
Une fois que les weasley eurent fini leur marche funèbre, ils purent manger, et ne s'en privèrent pas. Puis, ils montèrent dans leur dortoir, retinrent le mot de passe (caput draconis) et allèrent se coucher.  
Le lendemain, ils reçurent leurs horaires et virent qu'ils commençaient avec Métamorphose. Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller dans la classe et virent un grand chat sur le bureau. Comme de coutume, Viviane montait le sombral en amazone dans l'école. Elle avait en effet une légère déficience musculaire au niveau des jambes, qui ne la gênait toutefois que sur la distance. Elle avança jusqu'au chat, et se mît à le caresser et demanda aux autres  
-Vous savez à qui il appartient?  
-Rusard avait un chat, non?  
-C'est Mc Gonnagall. C'est un animagus.  
À ce moment là, ledit chat sembla grandir et prit la forme de la sévère prof.  
-A quoi m'avez vous reconnue?  
-Vos lunettes et vos réactions.  
-5 points pour Griffondor.

Les autres entrèrent à ce moment là. Ils eurent un cours passionnant sur les animagi, à la suite duquel les quatre restèrent dans la salle.  
-Pourriez vous faire de nous des animagi?  
-Pourquoi donc?  
-Pour être plus efficaces.  
-Sachez que c'est un entrainement long et éreintant.  
-Cela ne nous fait pas peur.  
-Dans ce cas, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais si vos notes baissent à l'un ou l'autre moment, j'arrêterai.  
-Bien.  
Ils filèrent ensuite chez Binns, qui bizarrement était toujours plus embêtant et endormant qu'une boite de somnifère notice comprise. Là, ils purent calmement télépather afin de mettre en place leurs plans de blagues.  
-Si on faisait exploser des fumigènes dans la grande salle?  
-Trop de risques.  
-Enfermer miss teigne dans le labo de potions?  
-Ca peut aller.  
Puis, Harry rédigea une annonce pour sainte mangouste leur proposant un homme capable d'endormir n'importe qui. Dès qu'il n'eut plus rien à faire, il s'endormit.

Il ne se réveilla que bien plus tard, et ils allèrent manger. Après cela, ils allèrent en cours de potions.  
-Potter, qu'est ce que j'obtiens si je mélange de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre avec une infusion d'armoise?  
-Je ne sais pas, professeur.  
-5 points en moins. L'autre Potter, où iriez vous chercher si je vous demandais un bézoard?  
-Je ne sais pas, professeur, mais ne sommes nous pas là pour apprendre cela?  
-5 points en moins auquel 10 s'ajoutent pour votre impertinence.  
Après deux heures de tort… cours, et 95 points perdus pour Griffondor, ils eurent sortilège.

Une certaine routine s'installa. Les 4 jeunes faisaient leurs devoirs, puis allaient chez Mc Gonnagall pour leur apprentissage animagus. Harry en guivre, Vivianne en pégase, Aurélie en phénix, et Jean en roc.  
Deux ans passèrent, troublés uniquement par l'arrivée d'ailes sur le dos de blanchette, enceinte maintenant de Noiraud, qui était de plus en plus protecteur avec elle.

* * *

Puis, ils entrèrent en 4 eme année. Avec le tournoi des trois sorciers, ils avaient beaucoup à regarder. Et au jour du bal, ou plutôt la veille, Harry prit son courage à deux mains.  
-Viviane, voudrais tu aller au bal avec moi?  
Son cerveau tournant à mille à l'heure inventait des milliers de scénarios qui expliqueraient son refus, il faillit ne pas entendre le oui de Viviane. Il avait eu si peur de la perdre! Puis, ils allèrent chacun dans leur dortoir, afin de se préparer au Bal. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux. Et il faillit s'évanouir en voyant l'ange qui s'avançait vers lui. Il lui proposa son bras dès qu'il eut repris ses esprits.  
Ils dansèrent pendant tout le bal, chacun d'eux adorant la sensation que l'autre dansait avec soi. Puis, alors qu'ils finissait un slow langoureux, Harry ne parvint plus à résister à l'appel de ces lèvres, et, se penchant vers elle, il l'embrassa. Il eut un instant peur de la perdre à jamais. Que ferait il si c'était le cas? Il fut donc extrêmement surpris en voyant Viviane répondre à son baiser. Dieu qu'elle embrassait bien! Ils s'éloignèrent de la piste afin de mieux pouvoir s'embrasser. Viviane s'assit sur les genoux d'Harry, puis, ne désirant pas se séparer pour la nuit, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande. Ils n'avaient pas cours ensuite, et la salle sur demande leur fit une magnifique chambre. Il se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et s'embrassèrent toute la nuit, ponctuant leurs baisers enflammés de chastes caresses. Le lendemain, ils allèrent dans la salle sur demande, Viviane portée par Harry pour une fois plutôt que par Noiraud. Ils virent avec joie que Jean et Aurélie s'étaient trouvés eux aussi.

* * *

À ce moment là, Voldemort entra. Il vit les deux couples et lança l'Avada sur Viviane. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Harry bondit, propulsé par un puissant et égoïste instinct de conservation. L'Avada le frappa, et il s'écrasa dans les bras de sa bien-aimée. Jean vit un autre viser Aurélie, et tenta de la bouger du chemin. Il fut lui aussi frappé. Puis les deux filles hurlérent leur désespoir, relâchant l'entièreté de leur magie, la propulsant dans les corps de Harry et de Jean. Ceux ci expulsèrent d'un coup leur magie pour protéger leurs aimées. Voldemort lança l'Avada. Il lui fut retourné. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut Harry et Jean disparaitre, ainsi qu'Aurélie et Viviane, alors que dans le lointain partaient une guivre, un pégase, un phénix et un roc. Accompagnés d'un phénix, d'une licorne ailée, d'un griffon et d'un sombral mélangé avec un basilic. Derrière eux, voletaient six improbables mélanges entre les licornes et les sombrals.

* * *

À ce jour, Harry Potter, Aurélie Potter, Vivianne Lupin et Jean Black sont portés disparus. Un certain couple Hadrien et Viviane Lutter, ainsi qu'un autre formé de Aurélia et Jehan Pock vivent dans les îles Caraïbes.

* * *

Et voilà! j'ai écrit ça à mes débuts en matière de Fanfiction (date exacte de la première publication de ceci: 18 décembre 2011)

A tout de suite avec "le pouvoir de l'amour"

Faenlgiec


End file.
